What Could Of Happened
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: I'm not saying I like angsting my favorite characters, it just happens. What was another possibility if the Blink Drive on Terra wasn't a second one? What if it was the first one? Well, read this and find out


**I'm going to post as much Dark Matter fanfiction so that people that get into the show in the future can read them and won't be deprived of it like I have.**

 **Gonna warn ya now. Pretty much all my Dark Matter Fics are about Five.**

* * *

"This is perfect! Another Blink Drive is just what we need. We just head down there, we grab it, we get the hell out of here."

"Wait a minute. If it does turn out to be the same Blink Drive, only 600 years earlier, then we can't take it without creating a paradox." _Or we change the future._

"What do you mean?"

"If it's the same drive, then 600 years from now, somehow it's supposed to wind up on that station, where I found it. But if we take it, then it never gets there, and then we never go back in time to take it." _Or time will correct itself._

"Then problem solved. Who cares if it doesn't make sense, as long as it works?"

 _You don't understand._

 _We create a paradox or change the future._

 _If the Blink Drive doesn't get to the station and I don't pickpocket it, then I never stowaway on the Raza then…_

 _I never meet you guys._

Five decided not to voice these thoughts, the others were too invested in the idea it will only create a paradox.

Time has a way of fixing itself, it takes...a while for time to fix. But it will.

She will never meet the crew of the Raza.

Six will be dead because she didn't do the mindwipe.

The old Raza crew would still terrorize the the universe and never be the amazing people she sees now.

Five doesn't know if she could handle not meeting the old Raza crew, just being a street kid that will one day pickpocket the wrong person and get killed.

The youngest looked up when the door to her room slid open to reveal Two, who was in her outfit for the mission.

"Hey," Five looked up from her assigned outfit with a smile, it was weird and she was hesitant to wear it.

"Hey," Two returned the smile as she completely walked into the room. "I noticed you seemed deep in thought about something earlier."

Five forgot her leader had scary good observation skills.

"Thinking about what could happen other than a paradox," The youngest sat down on her bed.

Two raised an eyebrow. "What else could happen?"

"Time could fix itself when we get back and we never meet."

Silence.

"Okay, give me the whole explanation," Two sat down on Five's desk chair, full attention on the youngest.

"If I don't pickpocket the Blink Drive, then that guy doesn't come back and kill my friends...then I don't have a reason to stowaway on the Raza and…"

"And you don't meet us and wipe our memories," Two finished as she connected the dots. "Are you sure you want to take that risk?"

 _No._

"Where you guys go, I go," Five grinned.

 _I love you guys._

 _ **Alternate Ending**_

The Raza appeared back in its rightful time.

"Android, has anything changed?" Two asked quickly as everyone except Five walked up to the robot.

 _I know this place, but what is it called? Something with and 'R.'_

 _Who are these people?_

"Five?" A familiar voice spoke up, she couldn't place it, but the deep voice felt safe.

Das looked up to see four people looking at her in worry.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Das snapped her head around as she took a step back, fear shot through her veins.

"Five, it's us," The woman took a calming step forward.

"Who is Five?" The teen asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Then the world went black as Das faded from existence.

* * *

Das wondered around the station, eyes looking for someone to pickpocket.

She spotted a man coming towards her. Das did the usual trick, bump, steal, sorry, and walk away.

She walked into one of the empty halls she knew well and opened the wallet.

"Score," Das grinned and pulled out the multi colored bars, carelessly tossing the wallet to the floor and pocketing the bars. She turned to move farther down the hall, only for a hand to grab her wrist tightly. The teen stared at the person with wide blue eyes. Fear in the fact that she got caught.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded. She looked very familiar to Das. Black hair and eyes and all.

"I-I'm just a street rat," The teal-haired teen stuttered out.

"What's your name?" The woman scowled, hand loosening her hold on the teen's wrist, not enough for her to escape.

"D-Das."

"I'm looking for someone, do you know a Lewis Narvel?"

"His I.D. is in the wallet," Blue eyes flicked to the object.

The woman let got of Das' wrist and snatched up the wallet, opening it to see if the teen was fooling her or not.

She looked please at the findings and gave Das a careless nod, not even looking at her.

"Thanks, kid. Work on your pickpocket, if you keep on bumping into your target you'll get caught quicker," The woman left.

Suddenly, a name came to Das' mind.

 _Two._

As soon as the teen thought of the name, it was quickly removed from her memory.

 _Who was that weird woman?_


End file.
